Something More: A Nitchie Story
by SailorNiki
Summary: Mitchie is in her second year of Camp Rock. She has to deal with Tess, The next Final Jam, Helping her mom in the kitchen, and oh did I say, Having to deal with her best friend/Love of her life date another girl. Will Mitchie leave her feelings unspoken?
1. Chapter 1

**Humph. Is it just me, or is all this talk about taking down stories that have to do with the Jonas Brothers, bringing down your vibe? Hahah. But Really I think It sucks. Dang Poopie heads. **

**Well here is my first story that has to do with Mate, or Nitchie. I'm not really sure what you would call a NatexMitchie story. Haha. I think they are so cute together : )**

**Just to clarify too, that this whole story is going to be in Mitchie's POV.**

**Enjoy my home skillet biscuits!**

**Niki**

It was the first day of my second year at Camp Rock. I couldn't wait to be reunited with Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, and heck, I even Missed Tess a bit. Just thinking about the smell of the forest, the feeling of the cool lake water, the sting from the campfire smoke in your eyes, made me do cart wheels in my stomach. Well, that and the thought of seeing _him_ again. We had gotten really close last year, after Shane told me that we should just be friends. I started hanging out with Nate more when he came to visit camp.

Of course, we were only friends. That's all he would ever see me as. As much as I prayed and wished that Nate would one day realize that we were ment to be, I knew in reality that was never going to happen. He is like My best friend. Even though it has only been a little while, we have this connection. We just click.

"Mitchie. Mitchie? Mitchie! Earth to Mitchie!" My mom snapped me out of my trans.

"Yeah Mom?" I answered.

"Honey we're here. Actually we have been for five minutes! It took me that long to get you to come back to earth! Do you have a mute button in your head or something?!"

"Sorry Mom." I said off-handidly, looking out my window searching for him.

"Who are you looking for?"

"No one. No one at all. Why would you ask me a question like that?" I said, paranoid. See, My mom was in the stage where she thought I still like cute puppy dogs and fruit roll-up tattoos. She won't accept that I have left that stage of my life years ago.

"No reason. Well I know there is a reason, but I'm going to be a 'hip happenin' momma and get off your case." She said, and snapped her fingers in a Z formation.

I looked at her, my eyes wide of embarrassment. "Yeah...I'm going to go look for Caitlyn. Bye!" I said really fast wanting to get away from my mom. I swear, sometimes I think she is going through menopause or something.

I walked to my cabin from last year, the one I shared with Tess, Ella, and Peggy. I walked up the wooden porch stairs, and stopped at the screen door. "Where is my Blue puffy shirt?!" A shrill voice yelled. Tess.

"I don't know! It's yours! You should have it!" A familiar voice replied just as loud. It was Caitlyn.

"I don't have it because you stole it!" Tess yelled again.

"Here we go again. Mitchie!" Caitlyn was side tracked when she saw me standing at the screen. I opened it, and walked inside. Caitlyn greeted me with a hug, and Tess a pathetic attempt at a 'Hi' smile. It looked more like she was smelling something horrid. "Look who were sharing a room with. It's going to be a pleasant summer." Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"Joy." I said. Tess must heave known we weren't exactly, 'Happy Campers' because she said, "If I had the choice, I would sleep in another cabin! Preferably one where I don't have to hear what sounds like dying dogs at night!"

"At least I only sound like a dying dog when I snore at night. Unlike little miss 'too cool for my dress' over here, who sounds like a dying dog every time a sound leaves her mouth!" Caitlyn yelled to Tess.

"Oh Thats it!" Tess pounced like a cheetah, but Caitlyn Took my sleeve, and pulled us out of the Cabin. "Run Mitchie!" She said laughing.

We stopped running when we got to the lodge. So many memories in this spot. Like last year when me, Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, Ella, Peggy, and Tess were here. Tess Had said something really hurtful to Peggy, and Caitlyn shoved Tess in the lake.

"So where's your mom?" Caitlyn asked.

"Huh?" I was still searching for him.

"I asked where your mom was."

"I'm sorry what?" I wasn't really paying attention. I'd zone out after she said a word. I heard Caitlyn make an 'ugh' sound.

"He's over by the canoes." She said blankly.

"Wh..Who?" I attempted to sound casual, but I failed.

"You know who. Go on."

"Caitlyn, It's okay, I'll stay here. I'll just catch up to him later." I said trying to hide my sadness.

"Mitchie. Its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Go get 'em tiger." She said and playfully punched my shoulder.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said and gave her a quick hug before I ran off to the canoes.

There he was. Looking out to the Lake, standing straight with his bach towards me. "Hey There Stranger." I said, while I covered his eyes with my hands. "Guess Who?" I continued.

"Hm...Is It...Barney?"

"What The Heck?!" I laughed, then moved my hands.

"Hey Mitchie. It's been a while." He said, then gave me a friendly hug. The smell of his cologne was making me weak in the knees.

"Yeah. A long while! You look exactly the same Nate! Leave it to you to stay your boring old self!" I said.

"You don't look to different yourself." He said.

"So whats new? I feel like we haven't seen each other in for ever!"

"Nothing Really. Connect Three is working on a new album. I have a new girlfriend. I got a haircut. I learned how to play a glockenspiel.I-"

"I'm sorry can you put it in reverse?" I asked shocked. He had never had a girlfriend before. He told me so Last year at the bonfire. He said that he wasn't looking, because he is to serious about his music.

"What? I got a haircut?"

"No further."

"The new album?"

"No after that.

"I got a new girlfriend." He said quietly.

"Yeah...That one.." There was an awkward silence that usually never happened between us. I decided to suck it up and not let the tears start swelling up in my eyes. So I took a deep breath, "Well.. Who's the lucky girl?" I said looking out to the lake.

"Um.. You don't know her."

"Oh. Well Congratulations." I said pathetically.

"Thanks."

I shook my head to clear it, and put on a fake smile. "So Do you want to go out to the cafeteria and get something to eat?"

"Actually...I have plans..I was going to-"

"No it's cool. Girlfriend stuff. It happens." Tears were backing into my eyes. I was determined to not let them fall.

"You could come along and meet her if you want." He offered.

"No thanks. I..I have to go help my mom set up. See you later Nate." I made a lame excuse to get away before the hot tears streamed down my face. I turned around to head to the cafeteria, but Nate grabbed my hand.

"Everything is still cool right? Between us I mean?" He asked trying to look in my eyes. I tried looking everywhere but his eyes. I breathed in through my nose, and looked up. "Um Yeah. Nate I really have to go." I said, and pulled away from him.

"Mitchie." He called my name, and reached for me again. He really didn't have to though. At that moment the floor beneath us started to shake. Oh great, an earthquake. I tried to hold my balance so I wouldn't fall, but I lost my footing and stumbled towards Nate. He caught me, and he started to stumble as well. Geez how long was this earthquake? We both ended up falling into the lake.

Finally the earthquake ended.

"Cold! Cold cold cold cold!" I repeated. Nate pulled me as he swam us to land. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just p..p...perffffect." I stuttered. He laughed.

We got to land, and we just sat on the sun warmed ground. My teeth were clattering. Nate chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me. The first thought that came to my head; heaven. We sat there for a few moments, not saying a word.

"Look! Nate from Connect 3! And he's with a girl!" A camper called. She pulled out her camera phone and started snapping photos. More and more girls started showing up within the first few seconds. "Oh great." Nate said, he started to help me up, but he immediately froze when he heard, "NATHAN DANIEL GRAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A voice yelled over the commotion. His girlfriend...

**Dun dun dun! Haha.**

**I don't know if the members of Connect 3 are brothers or not, so I just have them brothers in my story. Just incase you were like, "What the Heck? Nate and Shane aren't related."**

**Anyways, I need a girl to play Nate's Girlfriend in my story. She is a Mean person, and will eventually be phsyco. Just kidding about the psychotic part. Hahaha. But go ahead and leave auditions please )**

**Thanks!**

**Niki**

**Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age, and Can I Change it:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Why you want this part:**

**Why I should Pick You:**

**If You Don't Get Picked, Would you Still Review:**

**Favorite Song:**

**Favorite Band:**

**Are You Okay with Being Portrayed as a selfish, mean person:**

**Anything Else I missed:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Beautiful People : ) Haha. Well, I casted the part for Nate's Crazy Ex, and it will be played by IHeartNJJ or also known as ****Rebecca Haanen. Congrats! Now On with the chapter! Throws scarf over shoulder in a dramatic way**

**-Niki-**

_Previously on Something More: A Nitchie story:_

_"Look! Nate from Connect 3! And he's with a girl!" A camper called. She pulled out her camera phone and started snapping photos. More and more girls started showing up within the first few seconds. "Oh great." Nate said, he started to help me up, but he immediately froze when he heard, "NATHAN DANIEL GRAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A voice yelled over the commotion. His girlfriend..._

"Um..Nothing Becca." Nate said, not looking over at the girl. I had to look. Just to see what he saw in _her_ and not _me_. Ugh! She was beautiful! Not fair, not fair, not fair! Her hair was an elegant light brown stopping at her lower back, with beautiful blond highlights. Brilliant Bangs fell to cover half of her left eye. Her hair was so much more attractive compared to my dark bland hair up to my shoulders. Her eyes, you could notice them from a mile away. Bright blue eyes. Her scream; more like screech!

"Care to explain why you are hugging..another woman! Or let me re-fraise that, that skank!" Becca was having a hissy fit. Behind her came a meow call. "Hold it back there Kitty Cat. Calm down!" I heard Caitlyn call. When she came into my view, she was putting a lid on the water bottle she was holding.

"You stay out of this!" Becca hollered.

"Nah, I think I'll pass on that, but thanks." Caitlyn said back.

"Listen here, you badly dressed, annoying voiced, wanna be, loser. Back away, unless you want to be-" Becca was cut off by Caitlyn.

"Unless I want to be clawed to death? Well don't warn me, I know how to defend my self." With that, Caitlyn unscrewed the lid off the water bottle, and dumped the water on Becca. "You. Ruined. My. New. Shirt." Becca said through clenched teeth. "Not to mention my hair!" She squealed.

"Oh my god! Your not melting!" Caitlyn said, shocked. I couldn't help but laugh. I heard Nate chuckle as well. "NATE!" Becca cried. Nate snapped out of the laughing, and said, "Sorry. Coming." He looked at me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry." He mouthed. I nodded, and he let go of my shoulders, and walked to his..his...girlfriend. That was so much more harder to think then I thought it would be.

In a flash, The guy I loved, and the witch were gone. Caitlyn was by my side, comforting me. She knew. She always knew. It actually creeped me out how much she knew my feelings.

"It's alright camper. He's going to realize sooner or later that she is a dictator out to ruin his life." Leave it to Caitlyn to lighten a mood.

-

Back in the cabin, I was drying my hair with a towel, while Caitlyn was on her laptop. I was still replaying the scene from earlier in my mind. I wonder how long it will take Nate to figure out I'm in love with him...It would be bad if he found out. I mean, if he didn't feel the same way, then our whole friendship would be ruined. I wasn't willing to risk that.

When My hair was almost completely dry, I decided to go take a walk. "Caitlyn, I'll be back soon." I called before I exited the screen door. My thoughts were racing, but at the same time, my mind was blank. No emotion, yet al the rage was filling up. I took a deep breath, and tried to clear the mess. My walking led me to the location from this morning. The Canoe's. I sat down in the grass, and looked up. The sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky. Peaceful. I stretched out my arms above my head, and laid down on my back. My hands extended. I was slowly drifting into a comfortable nap.

-

Who knows how long I was asleep. I was woken up by, "Mitchie. Youu Whoo! Mitchie!" Whispers in my ear. My eyes blinked open, and saw a blurry figure that looked like Shane. I blinked a few more times, and the blur turned into brilliancy. There Shane was, bending over my head. "Earth to Mitchie!" Shane said, with his hands cupped around his lips, making an astronaut sound effect. I grinned, and said, "Hey Shane."

"What it is Homie Gee?" I swear, Shane had multiple personality disorder. I giggled at my own discovery. "Looks like someone recovered from today's drama." He said, as I got up into a sitting position. "Yeah, Well It's his choice, and if he wants to be with that...thing.. then let him be. If he's happy." I said, looking out at the water. "He is only doing it for a publicity thing. Her Dad owns our record label. She apperently had a thing for Nate, and were afraid if he brakes her heart, we might lose the deal." He in formed, picking a grass blade from my hair and tossing it to the ground.

So that was why he was with the demon...she was threatening to get them fired if he didn't date her. Oh so evil.

**Muahahahha. Will Nate stay with Becca so that his band mates don't get fired and loose their jobs?! Find out on the next episode of: Something More: A Nitchie Story.**

**Just so you know, There is some drama coming up : ) Review if you like. Heck, Review if you hate. Review is the main point.**

**-Niki-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boop Boop Dee Dee, Heres Chapter Three! Hahah. This idea was given to me by a faithful reviewer! Thank you** r**awrxDL0ver****!**

**-Niki-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The song Belongs to Jordan Sparks, and who ever else owns it.**

_Previously on, Something More: A Nitchie Story;_

_Who knows how long I was asleep. I was woken up by, "Mitchie. Youu Whoo! Mitchie!" Whispers in my ear. My eyes blinked open, and saw a blurry figure that looked like Shane. I blinked a few more times, and the blur turned into brilliancy. There Shane was, bending over my head. "Earth to Mitchie!" Shane said, with his hands cupped around his lips, making an astronaut sound effect. I grinned, and said, "Hey Shane."_

_"What it is Homie Gee?" I swear, Shane had multiple personality disorder. I giggled at my own discovery. "Looks like someone recovered from today's drama." He said, as I got up into a sitting position. "Yeah, Well It's his choice, and if he wants to be with that...thing.. then let him be. If he's happy." I said, looking out at the water. "He is only doing it for a publicity thing. Her Dad owns our record label. She apperently had a thing for Nate, and were afraid if he brakes her heart, we might lose the deal." He in formed, picking a grass blade from my hair and tossing it to the ground._

_So that was why he was with the demon...she was threatening to get them fired if he didn't date her. Oh so evil._

_-_

I stood up, and started running for my cabin. "Thanks Shane!" I called back. So into my thoughts, I didn't notice the person walking towards me. I ran into them. "Oh Sorry!" I called, not bothering to stop running.

"Its okay." A guy voice replied. I looked back, and he was staring at me. I made a weird face, but I doubt he saw it on account of my hair blowing in my face. He made a weird face and I was confused on why he would be. I wouldn't blame him, I probably looked like the girl from the ring with all the hair in my face. Then I realized why he was making a face. I turned back around, and SMACK! I ran right into Becca.

"AHH!" Her screeched filled the out-doors. The can of orange soda she was carrying was now all over her and I. I had fallen to the ground, and was looking up at her. Wow. I got her good. Her white shirt was now stained in orange. "_Bitchie _Torres! You are going to pay!" Becca had stomped away. I heard muffles of laughter, cheering, booing, and clapping. The guy I had run into was now at my left. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah, Yeah. Fine." I'm sure I didn't look fine. I felt all sticky from the soda. He helped me up.

"I'm Tony Oller."

"Mitchie Torres." I tried clearing my hands of blades of grass, for a hand shake.

"It's alright. I'll take a raincheck on that hand shake." I laughed. "Why don't we get you cleaned off?" He asked, and motioned me to follow him.

We ended up at the swimming lodge. He grabbed a towel, and handed it to me. "You don't have to do this you know. I could have gone to my cabin." I offered.

"Its cool. What can I say? I'm a giver." We both laughed. I walked over to the shallow end of the lake, where the water barely brushed against the shore. With my hands, I cupped water and slashed it across my face. "I take it you and Becca don't get along?" He asked, small talk.

"How do you know Becca?" I asked, drying myself off with a towel.

"Long story."

"Ugh. Well I don't want to talk about that witch." He chuckled, and I looked at him. That wasn't supposed to be funny.

I noticed his smile. It was straight, white teeth, and made me weak in the knees. His eyes were next. The Blue went well with his skin tone. Not to tan, but not to pale. His hair was a plus as well. I was a sucker for brunettes.

"Sorry, is there something in my teeth?" He asked, brushing his front teeth with his index finger. I got the hint. I was staring at him like a moron. I cleared my head with a shake, "No, sorry." He laughed again.

"So, why are you here at Camp Rock?" He asked.

"Singing, mostly. A bit of guitar, and Piano. What about you?"

"Same here." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nuh uh. Your lying." I smiled.

"Why?" His lips were fixing to smile.

"You don't look like you sing. You look more like...like a...A rocker. Like your in a hard core band." I giggled.

"As cool as that sounds, I wish. I actually write my own music, sing it, and use a piano or guitar. Some sax, but I say leave that to the pro's."

I just looked at him and smiled. "Can I hear something?" I asked.

He inhaled. "I don't know." He said, joking around. "I don't really give out sneak peaks...but since your pretty cute, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that I was as red as a tomato. I smiled, and he opened his mouth to start. Before anything came out of his mouth, My cell phone rang.

_'We live and we lear to take one step at a time,_

_There's no need to rush,_

_It's like learning to fly, Or falling In love._

_It's gonna happen when its supposed to happen_

_and when find the reasons why_

_One step at a time.'_

The caller ID read, NATE. I answered, "Nate, yeah, this isn't the best time." He apologized. "It okay. I'll call you later. Bye." I hung up the phone.

"Sorry about that." I answered.

"I understand. Boyfriends. Huh."

"Oh, no. Nate's not...were not...-"

"It's fine. Listen, I have to get going. See you around." He gave me an apologetic smile, and walked away. I grabbed the towel, and headed for my cabin to take a shower.

When I got there, Caitlyn was watching T.V. "There you are!" She squealed. "I heard about the run in with godzilla again. Are you alright?" She continued.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, yeah." I smiled.

"Well you seem really happy. What happened?" She asked.

I plumped down at the foot of my bed, and exhaled. "Caitlyn...I met a guy..."

**Hehehehe. JSYK, ( Just so you know ) I love Love Love Tony Oller. Haha. There is a MAJOR twist coming up in the next chapter! Tell me your predictions, thoughts, or anything, in a comment!**

**Thanks!**

**-Niki-**


End file.
